Emrys' University of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by KittyCait.99
Summary: This is a mockup of Harry, Hermione and Ron's life after the battle of Hogwarts. Reviews are appreciated! This is also my first story so please tell me if I have made mistakes. Of course not all of you will like my decisions but I hope you will appreciate the story! I will upload more chapters after this one. Enjoy!


Emrys' University of Witchcraft and Wizardry – by Caitriona Maguire

Chapter 1: The Break Up

Harry was having a hard time trying to discover what he was going to when he left for Cornwall but the fact that Ginny was acting all weird and mysterious, well that just pushed him overboard.  
Meanwhile Hermione was nagging Ron to pack his stuff already, the look on his face was the same one Harry had given Ginny earlier that morning.

"Harry, did you know that Dean got a recommendation from McGonagall before he left Hogwarts even after the battle! Must have been kind of hard with all those Death Eaters around right?"  
"Well at least he is going to university! Too many innocents died last year! I can still imagine Lavender getting her school list and getting all excited!" Ever since the beginning of the holidays Hermione has been in mourning over Lavender Brown. She keeps saying how selfish she was to think about her and Ron going out!

We'd all been through a lot last year, and that was one of the reasons that I was stressing about. How I was able to send my application, get ready for Uni, deal with the fact that Ginny was obsessing over Dean AND get over the fact that we finally defeated Voldemort last year, at a very sad cost, I do not know! The fact was is that I thought Ron would be having more of a tough time about Lavender than any of us, but he seems to be holding up well. I think he was more upset about Fred than anyone else. God I completely forgot about Fred. He would usually be here cracking up jokes about us going to Merlin's and talk to us in a way that his mother would. I know this sounds horrible but I think I miss Fred more than anyone else.

Two days before their departure, Ginny seamed uneasy as they were eating breakfast. George who was on his way to work commented on the silence "Weird. I could swear I saw people eating at this table earlier, but hey maybe I'm going blind! Harry any chance I could borrow those glasses from time to time?" "Sure just as soon as you lend your extendable ear!" The others started smiling around the table but Ginny, who usually cracked up more than others, was even more silent than as if Harry's speaking disturbed her. Harry tried to communicate with her with his eyes but she gave him a look which he understood perfectly- later-.  
Hermione as if finally understanding the situation started to talk about University and what fun they were going to have. That was when Ron started to tense and interrupt her, "Who's finished?" Hermione gave him a glare Harry knew all too well, Ron was in trooouuble!

After breakfast Harry made sure that he was the first person to talk to Ginny. He whisked her away to his new bedroom, Fred's old one, very quietly which wasn't very hard considering the only Weasleys in the house were Ginny, Ron and George meanwhile Mr and Mrs Weasley were visiting Bill and Fleur and helping them prepare for the baby.

He asked her point blank what was wrong. "Nothing I'm just sad about you going to University without me!" "I'm pretty sure that's not it. You were awfully quiet at breakfast while we were talking about Uni." "Fine, if you promise you won't freak out. I'm not sure about our relationship," Harry's mouth dropped but Ginny quickly continued,"It's not that I don't like you anymore the thing is that I don't know if I could cope with a long distance relationship." This just made Harry even more confused, "Long distant relation... You're joking! I'm going to Cornwall not bloody Antartica! And can I remind you that while you were at Hogwarts I was wondering around the UK risking Ron, Hermione's and my life! You probably weren't sure if I was actually coming back and even then our feelings didn't change!" "I know Harry but maybe it would be better if we took a break." Those last words hung in the air for around five minutes!  
"Well even if I wanted to take a break could you not have said it at a better time cause I'm still staying here for another day AND your brother will probably hunt me down and ask if I hurt you in any way!" "I'll talk to Ron before you leave and I didn't want to break it to you tomorrow because that would have been harsh!" Harry couldn't believe his ears. "You didn't want to sound harsh what do you call this?" And he left the room banging the door behind him.


End file.
